


double, double, toil and trouble

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Erika is determined to get along with her costars.





	double, double, toil and trouble

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I thought you said he was outgoing?”

Nino shifts his eyes over to where Ryo is blatantly ignoring them, listening to his Ipod while they wait for filming to resume, then turns his attention back to Erika with a smile. “He is.”

She frowns.

He shrugs. “Maybe he just doesn’t like you.”

She narrows her eyes at him as he walks away. It’s impossible to tell when to take Nino seriously, but Ryo’s demeanor towards her so far hasn’t done much to refute Nino’s words.

After a few seconds of thinking about it, she does what any woman in her situation would do.

She calls Yamapi.

“Ryo-chan…” Yamapi starts, his mouth full and his voice sounding a thousand worlds away. “Ryo-chan is special.”

“He’s special,” Erika repeats, unimpressed.

Yamapi swallows whatever he’s eating and grins into the phone; somehow, Erika can _see_ this. “Ryo-chan doesn’t express love like everyone else, Eri-chan.”

“What does love have to do with it?” Erika asks, a little taken aback. “Masami told me that she and Nishikido-kun kept playing jokes on each other and laughed so much that they got scolded by the director. He barely looks at me!”

“Ah, that’s because Masami-chan is cute,” Yamapi says bluntly.

Erika hangs up on him. Five seconds later, her phone rings. “I’m not cute?!” she yells as a greeting.

“The other option isn’t what you think it is,” Yamapi says cryptically. “I have to go, I’m meeting Jin for coffee. Good luck with Ryo-chan! Oh…” He pauses, then lowers his voice. “He favors his left ear.”

“What?” Erika asks, confused.

Yamapi chuckles in a way that reminds Erika of a dirty old man before ending the call. Rolling her eyes, she storms through the empty set until she finds Nino curled up in the corner, talking on his phone.

“I’ll call you back,” he tells the caller. “Devil Woman is summoning me.”

In the past few weeks since they’ve started working together, Erika has learned to pick and choose her battles. This is not one of the worthy ones. “I’m cuter than Nagasawa Masami, right?”

Nino considers this, or at least pretends to be considering it. “Ma-chan is definitely cuter than you.”

Huffing, she turns on her heel and goes outside for some fresh air, Nino’s sardonic cackling in her wake. She should know better than to call Masami but does anyway, telling herself that there’s no way Masami would say that she’s cuter than Erika, at least not out loud.

Except that Erika doesn’t account for Masami’s priorities when she relays the story and has to hold her phone as far away from her ear as she can. “YAMASHITA-KUN THINKS I’M CUTE?!”

The rest of the phone conversation revolves around whether Masami looks cuter than Akanishi Jin in a dress, and Erika wonders when her life became so hard.

Ryo’s still listening to his Ipod when she returns to their break area, and upon closer inspection she realizes that he’s asleep. At this moment, she would rather have an unconscious Nishikido who doesn’t like her for company than a bored Ninomiya, and therefore plops down on the couch and stares at the ceiling for lack of anything better to look at.

Her phone beeps, displaying a mail from Yamapi. _I am so mad at you._ Erika feels a sense of vindication as a satisfied smile forms on her face, oblivious to how Ryo’s stirring from the noise.

His head lands on her shoulder and all she can do is sigh in exasperation. She tries to push him away so he doesn’t wake up like this, or even worse think that she’s somebody else (like _Masami_ ) and then be disappointed when he looks up into her face.

Ryo whines at the movement, scooting closer and nuzzling his face into her shoulder like he’s supposed to be there. Erika doesn’t know what to think about it except that he’s cuter when he’s sleeping, and really he’s not _bothering_ her.

And besides, the way Nino trips over his feet when he walks by and sees them is worth it. Erika gives him a smug look as Nino makes a face and finds somewhere else to be.

Ninomiya, 12983179283; Toda, 1.

Ryo burrows his head some more, like he’s demanding attention, and Erika’s arm automatically rises to stroke his hair. Ryo approves of this and makes a content noise, seeking out the touch much like a dog or cat would do. Erika sees him as more of a cat, only coming to people who pet him, and she supposes that she can relate.

She’s running her fingers through his hair without thinking about it, which leads her to jerk along with Ryo when she accidentally bumps against his ear. It’s his left ear, just like Yamapi said… curiously, Erika trails her fingertips slowly along the shell, feeling him shudder under her touch until a deep groan sounds from his throat, one which leaves no doubt in Erika’s mind as to what it’s for.

She feels kind of stupid for not seeing this coming, but that’s not going to stop her from seeing what happens. She likes the way Ryo’s voice sounds when he reacts like that, the way his breath is becoming harsh against her neck as she tugs on his earlobe and uses her nails the second time around.

The next thing she knows, his hand is in her hair, his arm slung around her neck as he lifts his head and finds her lips. She gasps, unable to think about anything other than how he smells faintly of roses, and he takes advantage of her parted lips to slip his tongue inside.

Ryo’s more forward when he’s asleep, or perhaps he’s just one of those quiet ones whom Erika’s mother told her to watch out for. Regardless, she finds herself kissing back enthusiastically because it’s _good_ , the way he feels in her mouth as well as the way his hand is tangled in her hair.

Just when she’s starting to really get into it, he jumps away and flies across the couch, staring at her incredulously.

She stares back, only her stare is more pointed.

“Toda-san,” he says quietly, pulling his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry… I was sleeping…”

Erika sighs, savoring the taste of him on her tongue one last time before she moves on. “It’s okay,” she replies, trying not to let her hurt show. “I know I’m not as cute as Masami.”

Now Ryo looks confused. “Huh?”

Erika turns to face him, but looks at the floor. “You don’t play around with me like you did with her. Ninomiya-kun says you don’t like me, but he’s also a dick, and Yamashita-kun says that Masami is cuter than me.”

Ryo makes a face. “Masami-chan is cute in that little sister way,” he says. “Kind of like how you’re supposed to be to me. Except that…”

When he doesn’t continue right away, Erika prompts him. “Except that what? Except that you don’t like me?”

She lifts her eyes to see Ryo scratching his head, avoiding her eyes. “It’s the opposite of that, actually.”

It takes her a second, but then she’s gaping at him, her insecurities gone. “Then why the hell did you stop kissing me?”

He finally meets her eyes, probably for the first time since she met him, and she can almost _see_ his internal battle against his instincts to be a respectful gentleman. “Because I thought I was dreaming.”

Now he’s really cute, Erika thinks as she bites her lip and crawls across the couch to approach him. He cringes like he wants to run, but his eyes give him away and he licks his lips invitingly, stretching his legs out between hers as she hovers over him.

It’s different when he’s awake; he’s more reserved and gentle, and Erika’s about to speed things up herself until she remembers about his ear. Softly she breaks their kiss and trails her lips down his jaw, his hands gripping onto her arms as if to stop her, but she persists and presses her lips to his earlobe, sighing happily when he lets out a surprised moan and embraces her with both arms.

“To-Toda-san,” he mumbles, his fingers clutching onto the back of her shirt. “Would it be all right to call you Erika?”

“You can call me whatever you want as long as you touch me,” Erika whispers in his ear, lowering herself to straddle him as his hips rock up towards her. She gasps at the way he feels hard between her legs and pushes back, eliciting another sweet-sounding moan from his lungs as he starts to slide one hand up her shirt while the other is firm on her hip and pulling her against him. “Yeah, like that.”

“Erika,” he whispers, and her own name has never sounded so erotic until it was spoken in his voice like that. “If you want to… I mean, I’m not… I don’t have… I wasn’t expecting to do this today.”

She feels his hesitation along with his want, flicking her tongue along the shell of his ear until he’s practically thrusting up against her, groaning into her hair and slipping his hand under her bra to cup her breast, rubbing her nipple between his fingers.

“I have a condom,” she tells him bluntly, heatedly, arching at his touch. “It’s in my purse.”

She starts to lean back to reach for it, but Ryo follows her and she ends up on her back, barely missing the arm of the couch with her head as Ryo covers her body with his, her thighs spreading for him as he rubs against her more purposefully. She wishes she wasn’t wearing jeans in her next scene, dreading the awkwardness of removing them, but Ryo doesn’t seem fazed as he unfastens them and pushes them down her legs, followed by her panties.

Her shirt is next, and Ryo’s mouth is on her before it’s even over her head, nudging the front of her bra down until he can flick his tongue on her nipple. She arches again and he lowers his head even more, going straight for the little bundle of nerves between her legs and licking until Erika is moaning and trembling beneath him, her orgasm approaching fast and hard as Ryo’s tongue gets her there. She has to pull him by his hair to get him to stop, and she doesn’t even mind when he dives right back into her mouth because she feels him bare against her leg and fishes the condom out of her purse without another thought.

His breath hitches as he rolls it on, his own touch seeming to be too much for him as he gasps against Erika’s lips, groaning when her thighs spread even more and he’s poking her right where he needs to be. Her hips automatically roll towards him and he sinks into her, all the way before slowly pulling out and sharply thrusting back in.

He grunts into her mouth, kissing her again to muffle their noises as he speeds up, hitting her deep and hard like he’s in a hurry, like he’s rushing to finish before they get caught. The thought has her meeting him thrust for thrust, making him falter in his rhythm and fall from her mouth, pressing his face into her throat as he starts to tremble on top of her.

His final moan sets her off, her body closing around him as he continues to push through it, shaking as he comes and holding onto her like she’s keeping him from flying away. His lips don’t leave her neck, even as he pulls out and retrieves her clothes before hunting for his own.

He’s flushing red when he finally pulls away, and Erika briefly wonders whether it’s because he’s embarrassed or post-coital. She takes her time getting dressed, feeling his stare, and she smiles when he raises his eyes to hers. “I guess it’s okay to call you Ryo now?”

He chuckles, scratches the back of his head. “Maybe,” he says, offering a smirk and a wink before he jumps to his feet and heads for the door. “If you’re lucky.”

Strangely, Erika feels comforted.


End file.
